


[Insert Movie Reference]

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even is a nerd who lives for the movie references, Falling In Love, Fluff, Isak is Whipped from the start, M/M, Romeo + Juliet - Freeform, Valentine's Day, but so is Even, side jokael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Eskild is throwing a Valentine's Day Party for Singles and Isak absolutely hates everything about it. But then he meets an angel and maybe it's fate after all





	[Insert Movie Reference]

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in a day. Did I get over my block? Also, it's completely coincidental that both those fics have titles related to movies lol
> 
> For a prompt by the lovely Ciara: even wears [this](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/408297174452011008/413344045574782986/tumblr_p441ypbbhR1s95f9po2_540.png) to a costume party where isak happens to be dressed as a knight and even declares it fate when they meet and demands they take a picture together, "for the movie aesthetic" and isak has no idea what he's talking about but damn this dude is a pretty angel and then idk they kiss or fall in love or something
> 
> I hope this is anywhere close to what you imagined it to be <3
> 
> Happy (slightly late) Valentine's Day!

“Try this!”

Isak let out the loudest groan yet and fell down on the bed dramatically. He completely ignored Eskild holding out another ridiculous costume toward him.

“ _Isak_!” Eskild whined and the mattress dipped when he sat down next to Isak, “ _Please_! Just… take the knight costume or something if all the others are threatening your masculinity.”

Isak rolled his eyes, turning around to look at his flatmate. “Piss off!” There was a beat of silence and Isak groaned again, “Give me that stupid costume for your stupid party.”

Eskild screeched happily, immediately getting up to fetch the costume for Isak. Isak who didn’t understand what the point of a Valentine’s Day party for singles was. Isak had absolutely no desire to go to a pity party but as it was, Eskild was throwing the thing at _their_ kollektiv so he had to be there. “You’re not going to regret this!” Eskild promised, coming dangerously close to hugging Isak.

Isak was grumpy and annoyed by the whole situation so he quickly grabbed the costume from Eskild, pretending to look at it to avoid his flatmate wrapping his arms around him in a show of affection. “Why do you always make such a big deal out of everything?” He grumbled as he took off his hoodie because Eskild was looking at him as if he wouldn’t give up anytime soon.

“You’ll be such a pretty knight in shining armour! I still think you’d have made the most adorable Cupid but—“

“Eskild!” Isak interrupted him, the annoyance clearly audible in his voice.

Eskild lifted his hands in surrender, leaving Isak’s room backwards.

Dejectedly, Isak put on the costume, the reflection in the mirror scowling back at him. He considered keeping his snapback on but figured that Eskild would bully him into taking it off anyway and Isak’s tolerance of Eskild’s antics was low as it was.

Shaking out his curls, he went to the living room, taking in the scene in front of him: Eskild’s friends in fancy costumes chattering excitedly among each other and Eva and Chris Berg acquainting themselves with them. 

Isak just stood in the doorway a little awkwardly. Eskild’s friends were _a lot_ — much like Eskild but they were mostly strangers to him so he couldn’t put up with them as well as with his flatmate — but then Eskild spotted him, calling out, “Baby gay, get over here!”

So Isak grudgingly did, greeting all those people he had seen maybe once but who hugged him as enthusiastically as Eskild always was. He only felt a little bad when he escaped mid-conversation as soon as Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus arrived, immediately pulling them into the kitchen, away from the excitement, to get some drinks.

Since Eskild had insisted on making the motto of the party Valentine’s Day themed (because of course he would), Magnus was dressed up in an obnoxious, boxy heart costume while Jonas just wore a shirt that said _Valentine’s Day is a capitalistic trap_ and Mahdi wore an unbuttoned striped shirt under a suit jacket, having to explain that he was Will Smith as Hitch.

They stayed in the kitchen until Jonas got a message and told them with the brightest smile, “Mikael and his friends are here.”

Isak squinted his eyes at his best friend. This was not the face of someone who just had “a casual thing with some dude.” Isak wasn’t judging or anything but if Jonas really thought he didn’t have feelings for that Mikael guy, he had a big thing coming. Isak was looking forward to meeting Mikael to give his approval (or disapproval, depending on the guy but he was pretty sure Jonas was a good judge of character).

In the short time they had been in the kitchen, the flat had gotten considerably more packed with lots of Cupids and brides and grooms mingling about but only one angel caught Isak’s attention.

Still standing by the door with a bunch of other guys was a tall boy, completely dressed in white with angel’s wings on his back. He was gorgeous.

Isak had never been a believer in love at first sight but he couldn’t take his eyes away from the boy and his heart was doing weird things in his chest. When the boy laughed about something one of his friends had said, Isak started smiling as a reaction. He just couldn’t help it.

And then piercing blue eyes met his across the room, the boy’s lips parting slightly before quirking in a soft smile. Isak was half-tempted to go over there and find out everything there was to know about this boy.

Except that any half-formed plans were spoiled when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him in the opposite direction.

“I want you to meet someone.” Eskild. Of course.

Isak stumbled over his feet, barely paying attention to where they were going, Eskild’s firm grip on his arm making sure he didn’t actually crash to the ground. He kept looking over his shoulder, back to the boy, smile widening when he noticed him returning the gazes.

But Eskild was a whirlwind and then Isak met some guy who was “into boys. Obviously. And he’s single so Isak why don’t you make this party a little nicer for him?” 

“Everyone is single here,” Isak pointed out deadpan and Eskild looked like he wanted to scold Isak to Mars and back.

It was awkward and Isak was twitching to get away from this particular situation and the guy whose name he couldn’t remember was blushing and arguably pretty but Isak’s eyes darted back to the angel over and over again, smiles widening until they were laughing with each other across the room.

The whole thing felt a little ridiculous because he had never even spoken one word to the boy but _goddamn it_ , there was something crackling between them that Isak had never felt before.

“Isak!” Eva suddenly screeched in his ear, Chris in tow, and then he was whisked away to dance — something he didn’t particularly enjoy but it made him get away from awkward social situations so he didn’t complain.

Isak actually enjoyed himself for a while, laughing with his friends and drinking and heavy gazes between him and angel boy always.

Until he felt someone squeeze his shoulder and he let go of Eva’s hands to turn around, looking back at the angel right in front of him.

Angel boy’s hand slid down to his elbow, to his wrist, circling it for a moment before letting go and Isak felt the touch all over. “Halla,” He greeted casually with a smooth, velvety voice and Isak couldn’t stop _feeling_.

While it felt like the world had stopped for a moment for Isak, the people around them kept dancing and bumping into them so Isak made a gesture for the boy to follow him, getting them out of the crowd. “Hi,” He said uncharacteristically timidly once they stood in a corner.

The boy’s smile was blinding when he told Isak, “You know, I think it’s fate that we’re here today. You dressed up as a knight and I as an angel. I’m Even by the way.”

Isak was surprised by the bluntness of the boy’s flirting even though he didn’t seem to quite catch the reference of why them being an angel and a knight meant anything. But he didn’t really think much about that when instead he could put a name to the face. Even. “Even,” He whispered because he just needed to know what it sounded like coming from his lips. He never wanted to stop saying that name. “Isak,” He tagged on, the sound of their names next to each other making his stomach swoop.

“Isak,” Even smiled, stepping just that little bit closer to him, “I wondered if we could take a picture together? To capture this memorable moment — and for the movie aesthetic, of course.”

Isak’s face must be a mask of confusion but Even was so fucking pretty and there was a chance that Isak would agree to anything he suggested. “Okay,” He replied weakly, looking around helplessly. Maybe this was all a dream and he’d wake up missing this ethereal angel boy.

“Great,” Even grinned at him and then stopped someone passing them. “Would you take a picture of us?”

The girl nodded, taking the phone from Even and waiting until they had sorted themselves out.

Isak didn’t know what to do. “How do you want this picture?” He asked — if Even was talking about movie aesthetic, he probably had a pretty clear idea of how this was supposed to look.

“Well we could kiss,” Even shot back nonchalantly, attempting a wink, “For the aesthetic of course.”

Isak huffed a laugh, feeling the nervousness bleed out of him. “You think you’re smooth?” He said teasingly, nudging his elbow into Even’s side, “Sorry to disappoint but I don’t kiss just any boy. Gotta buy me one beer _at least_ before my lips get anywhere near them.”

Even was unperturbed, grinning happily. “Is that so? Well, let’s go to the kitchen then.” He mumbled an apology to the girl and took his phone back as he started to push through the crowd.

The laughter bubbled out of Isak. This boy was such a dork and Isak had fallen victim to it completely. He didn’t stop giggling as he followed Even to the kitchen, pointing out, “You know these are _free_ drinks, right?”

“Humour me,” Even flashed him a smile over his shoulder.

Isak snorted. “Humour you? You’re trying to kiss me _for the aesthetic_ — whatever that means — without even buying me a drink first!” He exclaimed quite dramatically (while he’d like to put that on Eskild, Isak had to admit that he tended to be a bit of a drama queen all by himself, no help from his flatmate needed).

They were in the kitchen now, which gave Even the chance to turn fully to Isak, the most betrayed expression on his face. “What do you mean you don’t know what it means?” He asked indignantly, “If you’re saying you don’t get that reference I’m sorry but we can’t be friends.”

Isak was having too much fun here. “Friends that kiss?” Isak countered deadpan, licking his lips as he waited for Even’s reply.

“We can be anything you want, babe.”

“ _Babe_?” Isak screeched — not because he was insulted or anything, but because that name was doing things to him he would have never expected.

As they didn’t know each other all that well and Even didn’t know how to read Isak properly, his expression fell and he looked unsure right away. “Was that too much?” He worried, gorgeous blush on his cheeks.

Isak couldn’t help it when he blurted, “You’re cute.” And then he laughed again because he was as happy as he could be.

“I am?” Even looked at him shyly and it was the most adorable thing.

Isak lifted himself up on the counter after pushing some empty bottles aside. “Mmh,” He hummed in confirmation, biting his lip, eyebrows raised cockily.

They each got a drink and then Even hopped on the counter next to Isak, their sides brushing as they got to know each other. And if Isak were to be asked how they ended up holding hands with Isak playing with Even’s fingers absentmindedly as they kept talking, he wouldn’t be able to give an answer — possibly because he was too distracted by thinking about Even’s beautiful laugh or the amazing things his brain came up with.

About two hours into knowing Even, Isak knew that if Even asked him for a kiss again, he wouldn’t hesitate to give it to him. And he also knew that he wanted to go out on dates with Even and find out more about him.

He’d never felt anything like this, had never really cared about relationships and all that but Even was— he made him smile until it hurt, laugh so hard he almost fell off the counter a couple of times and his touches were electrifying, the things he said so smart and insightful. Isak was head over heels.

“You still owe me a picture,” Even pointed out eventually.

Isak smirked. Maybe this was his chance. “I do, don’t I?” He mused, tracing the lines in the palm of Even’s hand until Even curled his fingers around Isak’s.

“That’s tickling.”

Isak wanted to kiss him so bad. He jumped off the counter and tugged on Even’s hand. “Come on,” He urged, not letting go of Even and he didn’t either.

They joined the party again, still holding hands. Isak couldn’t believe he’d have to _thank_ Eskild for the ridiculous party.

Once again, they found someone to take the picture for them and this time, Isak just went for it. He pulled Even close and kissed him, arms tightly wrapping around him until he felt the surprise melt away and Even returned the kiss, open-mouthed, plush lips more perfect than anything he’d ever tasted.

“Okay, uh, I took the picture?”

They pulled apart, giggling and staying close and Even thanked the person and took his phone back. Before he could even completely turn back to Isak, Isak had sealed their lips back together, smiling into the kiss.

The next time they took a breath, Even murmured, “You kiss by the book.” There was a sparkle in his eyes.

Isak smiled, reaching up to brush his thumb against Even’s cheek. “You’re a little odd, aren’t you?” But before Even could answer that, they kissed again, the euphoria of it strumming through his whole body.

“Let’s get out of here,” Even suggested, smiling smiling smiling when he pulled Isak after him, both of them ignoring the simultaneous shouts of their names coming from Jonas and a boy with longish brown hair that Isak assumed was Mikael.

They were in their own little bubble and their friends could wait until later.

Isak grabbed two random coats for them that he was pretty sure no one would be missing while they were gone and then they were out of the kollektiv, standing on the quiet street where Even tried to wriggle out of his wings to be able to put the coat on. Isak couldn’t stop laughing about how much trouble that gave him — and maybe Isak wasn’t quite helpful when he kept kissing Even.

They walked through the dark streets hand in hand, stopping every so often to press their lips back together until they dissolved into happy giggles and the kisses turned into more teeth than anything else.

“So what kind of movie aesthetic did you want to get with that photo?” Isak asked when he remembered the ridiculous conversation before their first attempt at taking a picture together.

Even gasped exaggeratedly, pulling Isak into him so they were standing chest to chest. “You really mean this, don’t you?” He sighed, running his nose along Isak’s. “We really can’t be friends.”

Isak’s breath came out shakily. He whispered, “I don’t wanna be friends.” And so it was out there, for Even to do with it what he wanted. Isak’s heart was beating erratically in his chest.

Even caught Isak’s lips with his, the kiss long and lingering. When he pulled away, Even carded his fingers through Isak’s curls, shaking his head slightly. “Me neither,” He admitted quietly.

Immediately, Isak’s face was lit up by a smile again. He wrapped his arms around Even’s middle, pressing his face against Even’s neck and breathing him in. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Even pressed a soft kiss to the side of Isak’s head. When he spoke up again, his tone was teasing, “Our first date has to be me educating you about something incredibly important,” He paused for dramatic effect, “Baz Luhrman and Romeo + Juliet.”

“Is that so?” Isak grinned, turning his head to peck Even’s lips, “When are we going on that date then? My education is very important to me.”

“Now?” 

“Lead the way,” Isak nodded, squealing in excitement when Even suddenly took off running down the street.

Fifteen minutes later, Isak found himself in a loft bed, finally out of the uncomfortable armour, instead just wearing a t-shirt and borrowed sweatpants, Even in similar attire. Even set up the movie on his laptop and when he leaned back against the pillows, Isak wrapped his arm around Even’s stomach, head resting against his shoulder.

Even tangled their legs together, pressed a kiss to Isak’s forehead and then hit play.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day <3


End file.
